


Drunken Nights

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Babies, Complete, Cuties, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, drunk, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim have been living together ever since John moved out to live with his wife. The two masterminds of 221B decide to get drunk one night and things take a turn for the adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!

It had started out as a typical night for Jim and Sherlock. They'd complained about ordinary people, discussed business, kissed, watched telly, gone over their plans. Now they were drinking. Jim did enjoy a glass of wine now and again and Sherlock occasionally joined him for a drink. But tonight, they took it a step further. The pair ended up getting drunk together, Sherlock smiling as his head lolled to one side and another. His brain was slowed down as if it was wading through water and he loved it.

Jim, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop giggling. His face was covered with blush and his Irish accent was much, much thicker. 

"You don't get it!" he insisted with his drawl, taking another drink of wine. "It's so clear! Why does no one get it?!" he ranted. Sherlock just let him go on and on and on. It was adorable the way he rambled and ranted about things. He loved listening to Jim go on like this and let him do it for hours.

That is, until Jim got closer and closer. Soon they were getting handsy and everyone knew where that led with the two of them.

The next morning, Sherlock was the first to wake up. He was sore and his head ached as he sat up a bit. That was when he felt something heavy on his chest and looked down to see Jim's head resting on his chest. He groaned, lying back down and trying to see if maybe this was just a dream. Despite having lived together for a time now, the pair had never had sex. Typically when they got drunk, they ended up in bed together, but it was just sloppy kissing until they passed out.

Sherlock opened his eyes again and lifted the sheets to check if they had clothes. Of course they didn't. How could Sherlock have been so stupid?! Had they at least used protection? The detective tried to remember and, while he knew what had happened, he couldn't quite piece together everything. There were bits where he blacked out and some parts that were foggy. But when he knew Jim was waking up, he tried to pretend he couldn't remember anything. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to fake sleep.

"Jesus, did we....?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes and acting as though he'd just woken up.

Jim giggled and grinned, giving a little nod. The smile on his face was so sassy, Sherlock wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. "Yes, of course we did, darling. Don't pretend you didn't love every second of it. The noises you made were positively obscene," he purred with a chuckle.

Sherlock blushed more than he had in his entire life, clearing his throat a bit. The detective bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing a smile. Jim could never know how much he'd enjoyed that night or it would be held over his head for the rest of his life. Not that he'd ever mind doing it again.

                                                           


End file.
